


Divine

by MaggyStar17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Armin Arlert, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyStar17/pseuds/MaggyStar17
Summary: This is a side story of Consorting with Alphas by sciencefictioness, about the time Eren, Armin and Levi finally get together.For those who don't know the fic, here's a summary (though you really should read it):Armin had been chosen from an omega's consort house to be Prince Eren's mate. The Prince was beautiful, kind and protective.  The only other person allowed in Armin's quarters besides Eren, was the Prince's loyal guard, Levi. The other alpha took care of his clothes, did his hair and followed him and Eren everywhere.As happily mated as Armin was to the Prince, he also found comfort in Levi's presence and leaned to his fingers whenever they touched his skin. Levi didn't seem to mind and it was a mistery if Eren knew about the secret touches between them. Sometimes he seemed to have seen it, but he never said anything about it. Maybe because Eren had a secret of his own.





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consorting With Alphas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080000) by [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness). 



> This fic was posted with sciencefictioness' consent.

The stone-cold corridors of the Palace felt more familiar by each passing day and Armin was more comfortable in his new unexpected home. However, his fingers still brushed against Levi's as they returned to his quarters after sword training. It was instinct, a reflex, a comfort... Armin tried to avoid it when Eren wasn't there to steal all the attention from them when maids and military passed by. He felt ill intended eyes lurking.  Levi's scent and body heat had to be enough for now.

Armin sighed when they entered his quarters. The sword training had been terrible. _He_ had been terrible. The idea of learning the art of sword fighting didn't enthusiasm him from the start; weapons and battles were subjects never discussed in the consort house, like many other, but this one he had no interest in learning. Levi had explained that every royal member had some sort of training and it could be an asset in an emergency situation. In the end, it had been Eren's bright green eyes and Levi's smile that convinced him.

"Armin", the Alpha interrupted his thought. "What's wrong?"

He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his dirty pants and boots. "I'm the worst student ever."

In the last couple of hours he had fell on the ground ten times. It would be more if Levi hadn't caught him a few times. He hadn't seen it, but according to the rumors Levi was one of the best warriors and the effort he made to slow himself down was extreme. Still, his wooden training sword reached Armin with a single swift movement when he tried to escape.

Levi's warm hand on his face made him lift his chin. "You are my best student".

"Aren't I your first student?" He leaned his cheek into the Alpha's palm.

"Right." It was evident Levi hoped he didn't know that fact. "But you can't expect to learn everything in one lesson. It takes time and practice." He rubbed the thumb on his face. "But I'll tell you something that if you mention to anyone I'll deny it... You are better than me in my first lessons. You listen, you have patience and commitment. That's more important than your performance."

The corners o Armin's mouth lifted into a smile. His hand grabbed Levi's arm and brought it to his mouth where he planted a kiss on the wrist. "Thank you, Levi." He prolonged the moment inhaling the Alpha's scent, strong and enticing.

A drop of sweat rolling down his back made him shiver and reminded him he should take a bath before dinner.  He stood up but didn't let go of Levi's hand; massaging the palm, circling the knuckles and sliding between his fingers. Armin felt heat rising to his cheeks as, very slowly, Levi's face came closer to his. Their foreheads touched. The Alpha's warm breathing tickled his skin and made him shudder.

A delicate and determined hand caressed his golden locks, and took off the hairpins of his coiffure, disarranged by the training. Fingers snaked on the back of his head and down to his neck. Armin's legs trembled as Levi's scent surrounded him and a whine escaped from his lips.

Before he had time to regret the sound he had made and the Alpha had clearly heard, Levi let out a small growl. It was a beautiful sound. Armin tilted up his head in surprise and their noses brushed. Levi's scent was becoming intoxicating; his body heating up too fast.

Then a cold thought crossed his mind. What if Eren walked in and saw them at that moment? The Prince didn't seem bothered with the discreet caresses he and Levi shared. In fact, once Armin saw him smiling, and he frequently left them alone, but...

"I don't want to hurt Eren," he whispered, breathing fast. He'd walk away if there was a chance of disappointing his mate.

"Eren doesn't mind."

 Levi's heartbeat was racing against the fingertips on his wrist, but he wouldn't lie to him. The Alpha loved Eren as much as he did.

With eyes closed, he kissed Levi's lips. The arm in his fingers slipped away quickly and surrounded his back, pressing him against the Alpha's body. Armin gasped and rested his hands against Levi's chest, gripping the dark blue coat. The gentle kiss turned hungry and desperate as Levi stroke his back, looped two fingers on the belt of the dagger holster and pulled him closer. A cloud of heat and arousing scent was all over him and it was not enough.

Levi left his wet lips and inhaled deeply at his neck with a low grumble on his throat. The Omega shuddered and felt his legs becoming limp. They would give in completely soon, but it'd be alright. Levi wouldn't let him fall.

 Gentle fingers traveled up his skin under the shirt. The cool air reached his sweaty back. With great effort, Armin stepped back and away from the Alpha. Levi didn't stop him, but stared at him with hurt and confused eyes.

"I must take a bath first," he murmured.

He wanted Levi to scent his neck, his chest, his arms and legs... everywhere. As an Untouched Omega he knew the importance of a clean skin with nothing to mask his scent.

"Will you wait for me?" His eyes alternated between Levi and the floor.  For a moment, he only heard Levi's heavy breathing.

"I won't go anywhere," the Alpha answered in a very straight position with hands on the sides, as if he had been given an order.

Armin turned his back on him and prepared his bath. His instinct screamed to return to the Alpha immediately as he stripped and left the clothes on a chair. He carefully placed on top the dagger delicately decorated with rubies and emeralds, and smiled.  Levi had given it to him. He hadn't been enthusiastic at first, but now he wore it every day, as he'd wear a necklace or a bracelet. Levi liked to see it strapped to his waist and left thigh.

He entered the water with soft scenting bath salts. Usually, he enjoyed the relaxing time washing himself, but now Armin scrubbed quick and efficiently every part of his body.

He put on a silk robe when he finished and dried himself badly, just enough not to drip on the floor. He walked back and hoped he hadn't made the Alpha wait too long.

Levi had taken off his swords and hidden knives, as well as his coat and boots. He was the only one who managed to look like a king in white pants and shirt. _No, Levi looked like a God_. Dark combed hair contrasted with everything else. The equally dark small eyes, that only showed kindness to him and Eren, were filled with lust.

Armin tilted his head, exposing his neck in submission. The Alpha reached him in two large and quick steps, the same way he had moved in the training, and embraced him gently. His head fell on the Omega's shoulder, sniffing and kissing the mark Eren had left on his neck. Armin gasped and his legs trembled again. He wrapped his arms around Levi's head, disarranging the hair with his fingers. The Alpha growled and licked the other side of his neck. Low whines started to escape from Armin.

 Levi lowered himself, grabbed his thighs and lifted him. "You smell divine".

Those had been Eren's words when he first scented him. He'd never figured out if the Prince referred to him or Levi. Possibly his mate didn't know it either. But he was sure Levi was speaking about him.

He kissed the Alpha, wrapping his legs around Eren's First Blade. The mate mark burned hot. _How much does Eren know? How much does he feel?_ It was a scary and enticing thought.

Levi sat on the bed and began to mark scent him. The Alpha's scent was all around him and on his skin, but he still didn’t had it on nose and lips. He pulled the cravat to untie it and Levi grabbed his hands suddenly, and looked at him. The ambience shifted; lust mixed with uncertainty.

"I know, Levi." He engulfed air to continue speaking. "About you and Eren. I won't tell anyone." Eren was his mate. All he wanted was to please his mate and see him happy. Eren was happy with Levi, and he wouldn't risk it because it was unconventional. "I promise."

"I believe you, Armin." Levi untied the cravat.

The red mark appeared in the pale skin, a half-circle like his.  He leaned closer and filled his lungs with the Alpha's delicious scent. It was strong and fresh, but Armin also noticed Eren's scent. They were well mixed, almost impossible to differentiate them.

_Divine. Yes, absolutely divine._

Levi's scent reached his low abdomen and a fluid threatened to drip between his legs. With trembling hands he unbuttoned Levi's shirt and took it off as soon as he could. There were bruises on his chest. _Eren put them there._ He kissed the neck and made unconscious movements against Levi's belly. The warm touch of his skin on his cock was delightful.

The Alpha interrupted his whines with a growl. In a swift movement, Levi laid him on the bed and leaned over him. The disarranged robe exposed his chest but still covered his pelvic area. Armin opened it completely.

"You're so beautiful."

The Alpha scented his chest thoroughly, licked his nipples and planted kisses down to his belly button. Levi made him bent up his legs and worked on leaving a bruise on his inner thigh.

"Levi," he panted. _Hurry._  

He turned his attention to the slick hole and licked it. Armin moaned and grabbed the furs on the bed. For the first time since he mated Eren, he felt the ache of being promised Paradise and having to wait.

"Levi," he whined. "Please..."

The warm tongue continued pushing inside him. Every nerve ending was so oversensitive, craving pleasure that Armin thought his heat was coming.  A heavy wave of ecstasy threatened to hit him.

"I need you..." He was more than ready. "Levi" he moaned desperately.  

The alpha growled and slammed hard inside the omega. Armin screamed.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly and blinked away the narrow vision of instinct and desire. "I'm sorry, Armin. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm alright", he assured. "I was just surprised." He hadn't registered the moment Levi's hands left his legs. _When did he strip the rest of his clothes?_   "Just... move."

Levi smiled and kissed him. He held him tight and thrust his hips, slowly at first and gradually increased the speed. Now Armin was getting what he wanted; having the Alpha around and inside him, getting lost in his scent and touch. The sound of the bed creaking was added to the symphony of whines, moans and under-breath profanities.

Waves of pleasure trespassed Armin's body when Levi touched a certain spot. They became more frequent and a strong tie formed in his low abdomen. The Omega carved his nails on Levi's back when his knot began to swell.

Soon it became too much of perfectly aimed touches and Armin reached the climax. He bit the Alpha's shoulder as he painted their bodies with white slick streaks.

With the knot fully formed, tying them together Levi hit the blissful orgasm with a shudder and a scream. "Armin!"

Finally, the Omega was sated and content. Gently they turned to the side without breaking the embrace.

Calming down, Armin felt his mate mark burn. _How long was it burning for?_  

Eren stormed in the quarters suddenly and Armin hid his face on Levi's shoulder. The Prince looked like he had been running away from a wolf. He was short of breath, hair was disarranged and cheeks were flustered. Levi snarled at him.

"That possessive already, Levi?"

 _Is Eren mad?_ Armin could feel something through their bond, but he didn't want to decipher what it meant, afraid of the truth he'd find.

He heard Eren pacing around the place with clothes and weapons scattered everywhere and a mess of a bed.  Then a soft blanket fell over him and Levi.

"Armin." Eren stroked his hair. "Everything's fine."

The Omega dared to look at his mate and found him smiling.

"I'm happy." Eren's green eye shone like emeralds.

"I'm happy too." His mate kissed him tenderly.

Armin's  exhausted body relaxed, and he felt his eyes closing. Eren's touch lulled him to sleep under the sound of two Alpha voices.

* * *

 

"I thought we'd agreed to do this together," Eren sulked.

Eren had mentioned his desire of the three of them being together. In fact, he talked about it every day. But Levi wouldn't throw himself at the Omega, clueless to his mate's plans. _Perhaps not so clueless..._ They'd agreed to let Armin decide, and if it came to that, they'd explain everything to him.

"You weren't here." Levi thought it'd take longer for the Omega to invite him to bed him.

"You could have warned me." Eren’s chest moved fast.

"You felt my lust," Levi retorted. "Armin's too. What else did you need?"

"I was in a meeting with my Father and noble Lords discussing a treaty. I couldn't leave easily." His voice elevated. "You could've waited."

Armin shifted and sighed.

"Quiet," Levi warned in clenched teeth. "Waited? Armin took a bath. I prolonged it as long as I could. But then he started begging..."  The broken sound of Armin’s voice was engraved in his brain.

"Fine." Eren surrendered. "It's just that I'm..."

"Horny?" Levi had been feeling it for a while. Armin probably hadn’t known where his lust ended and Eren's began.

"That too," Eren told him with red cheeks.

Sliding away from the sleepy Omega, Levi stood up and pulled Eren to the end of the bed by his ankles.

"Levi" he complained.

He opened the Prince's belt and pants and pulled them down along with the underwear. Eren's cock was hard, the head shiny and requesting attention.

"Don't wake Armin."

 Levi knelt on the floor. He licked this mate's cock, the tip and along the shaft, before putting it in his mouth. Eren gasped, with adoring eyes fixed on him.

"What's that on your shoulder?"

Eren was talking about the deep bite mark. It would stay there for weeks.

"Did Armin do that?"

Levi hummed in agreement and Eren's legs trembled under his palms.

"Fuck..." he breathed out in astonishment and arousal. Eren grabbed his dark hair following the up and down movement. The fast and irregular breathing formed clouds in the perfumed air. The length thickened and warmed against his tongue. Levi added the scratching touch of his teeth to the task. Soft, the way his mate liked it and inevitably made him moan and shiver.

"Levi!"

This time was no different from the others. It was a technique Levi felt proud of.

"Levi!"

By the peripheral vision, he saw Armin turned on the bed at the loud sound. He closed his jaw a little more, a little too fast.

Eren hissed. "No biting."

Levi lifted his head and licked his drooling lips. "No screaming." Armin had earned his rest and soon they'd have to wake him for dinner.

He watched the Omega shifting until he settled down. Then he resumed his work, and made it faster.

Eren bit his lip, muffling his moans as well as he could. It didn't take long for Levi to get the warning, a pull of his hair, before the Alpha's body tensed with a silent cry. Levi didn't allow any of the white fluid to stain the Prince's luxurious clothes.

"I love you," Eren murmured in bliss.

He rose to his feet. A happiness he couldn't contain showed in his smile. "Love you too."

Eren sat and hugged him. "Gods, you smell like Armin..."

 _Armin..._ The little Omega he had chosen to give Eren what he couldn't; a child and heir to the throne. The one he expected to hate but liked instead. Levi liked his silk hair and skin, his sweet scent and gentle voice. Adored the way he smiled excitedly at books or looked in awe with big blue eyes at the Palace's gardens and paintings. Loved the way he submitted effortlessly and awoken his Alpha instincts so foreign to him. Yet, now that he had this feelings, he couldn't and didn't want to repress them. The cause wasn’t for being an Omega or the fact he was Untouched for so many years, but because it was Armin.

"What are you thinking about?" Eren asked, with arms still around his hips.

"I’m thinking about revoking a promise."

"What promise?" He leaned back, just enough to look at his mate.

"Not to love Armin." Levi had been ignorant at the time he made Eren promise that. Now he know how impossible that was.

Eren smiled. He stood up and kissed Levi lovingly for a few minutes.

"The same applies to you."

Levi glanced at the young naked boy sleeping peacefully. His skin missed his touch already. "Shall we join our omega?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Eren removed his clothes and laid behind Armin on the bed. Under the blanket, Levi faced the two people he cared the most in the world. Armin's breath hit his shoulder and Eren's fingers entwined with his rested on the Omega's waist. _Their_ Omega.

The three of them snoozed as the orange sun outside went down.


End file.
